A Touch of Frost
by princess-snow510
Summary: She was like ice...beautiful...but cold...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a Fairy Tail based fanfic, if you didn't know.**

**Mainly OC/Natsu although there will be some OC/Grey.**

**Not really sure if I should keep going with this one...**

**Although I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A whirl of snow, blue scales, and sharp claws was all Eira could see. The white dragon spun in the air, narrowly dodging the fangs headed for her throat.

While searching for food in the night, she had flown too close to another's den. Eira had attempted to flee, but the other dragon, much larger and stronger than her, had easily overtaken her.

It was a male dragon as well; he at first attempted to mate, but upon rejection, turned violent.

Now it was all Eira could do to dodge his furious attacks.

The white dragon let out a cry of pain as claws raked into her side. She barely had time to move when another strong blow landed on her back.

Dazed, she quickly began to plummet to the ground, sliding on a steep snow-covered hill until she came to a stop, buried in a snowdrift.

Thankful for the temporary cover, she quickly began to devise a plan of escape.

As she glanced around for a more permanent place to hide, she spotted something that made her freeze in shock. Something that she hadn't seen in decades. Something she hadn't ever expected to see so far from civilization.

A human.

She was wrapped from head to toe in thick clothing, but judging by the pale color of her skin and lips, it wasn't doing much to keep her warm in the freezing temperatures.

The dragon felt pity for the poor creature.

She was young for a human, too young to live alone.

An idea sprang into her mind. She gently nuzzled close to her, listening for a heartbeat. It was there, but quickly fading.

_She hasn't been unconscious for long. _Eira noted._There's still time to save her._

The dragon quickly stuck her head out of the snowdrift, checking if the other dragon was still searching. She could hear flapping in the distance, but it sounded far enough away that she could escape.

She shook off the snow, gently grabbing the girl with her front claws. With a large flap of white wings she was again airborne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn, no lie...I did forget about this story...**

**So this was originally going to be a Natsu Vs Gray love rivalry thing, but I've changed my mind lol not really sure who I want her to be with so for now I shall leave it open.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So how did your job go?" Makarov asked as he sat on top of the bar and sipped on his beer.

"Fine. Killed the beast, got the money, made Fairy Tail look good, same ole same ole." I answered with a smirk towards him.

"Good girl, you going to rest or go straight to the next job?" He asked and I sighed and looked down towards my exhausted companion, Nyx, she was my feline friend who liked to ride on my shoulders as we walked all over the place, so I didn't understand why she was so tired.

"Maybe I'll take a short break, I'll come back tomorrow for a job." I answered and then looked around the guild. "It's quiet and doesn't smell like embers, no Natsu?"

"No he got word of a possible sighting of Igneel and took off." Makarov answered and my eyes widened.

"Word of Igneel? What of Eira? Has anyone heard word about her?" I asked ad Makarov sighed and shook his head and my shoulders slouched in defeat.

"I'm sorry Ursa, I wish I could help you more with that." He said ad I nodded my head towards him. "Why don't you head home I'm sure Alec and Ruben have been missing you very much…"

"Yeah, see you later gramps." I said and then bent down to pick up my sleeping cat and placed her on my shoulder before turning and started towards the exit.

"Hey Ursa!" I heard and turned my head to see Gray an ice maker, walking over towards me. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago, I had to report to gramps about my job and now I'm heading home to see the damage the boys have done to my house." I said and gave him a smile. My smile morphed into a smirk as I got a good look at Gray.

"I could get used to this kind of greeting from you Gray…." I cooed as I stared at him. "You must have really missed me…"

"What? Why does this keep happening?!" He yelled his face tinting pink as I continued to stare at him. I laughed as he ran off to put his clothes back on. I knew he wanted to talk to me so I waited for him and it wasn't long before Gray was walking back to me.

"You going to stay longer than a day here? You're no better that Erza, always off on some job." He teased and I laughed again. "Was this one a S-rank too?"

"Yeah though it wasn't too hard, just defeat some beast that was terrorizing the town." I answered and then turned my head to hear Nyx snoring on my shoulder.

"Lazy." I muttered and gray chuckled. "When's your next job?"

"Haven't found one I like." He said and I nodded my head understanding. "You and I should go on one someday, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Maybe…" I smirked towards him when I saw his cheeks tinting pink again. "But I better get home to my little brothers."

"Oh yeah, definitely- see you around." Gray said and then I turned around and headed out of the guild, making my way through the streets along the water way and to my four bedroom eighty thousand jewel a month home.

When I was walking through the door, my nose was instantly hit with the sweet smell of chocolate as my ears picked up the sound of bickering; I smiled as I quietly closed the door.

I placed Nyx in her bed made out of pillows after I dropped my travel bag on the floor.

My feet didn't make a sound as walked into the kitchen to see my little ten year old brothers Alec and Ruben baking…or at least trying too.

They could have finished if they weren't fighting over what color frosting to coat the cupcakes,

"So is this what you two do when you're bored?" I teased and both boys jumped a little at the sound of my voice before spinning around bright smiles on their faces as the rushed towards me almost tackling me to the ground as they wrapped their arms around my waist.

"What took you so long?"

"Yeah you were gone longer than last time, did you bring us a souvenir for making us wait?"

"I was only gone like five days. And no, no souvenirs this time." I laughed as I bent down and hugged them.

Alec and Ruben weren't my real brothers, after Eira, my dragon mother just suddenly up and left, I went out in search of her, when I was wondering for a year trying to find her, I ran into the twins, they were abandoned and broken, I was only thirteen, they were five but I took them with me and we've been together ever since. When I have jobs, gramps and Mirajane check in on them for me, just to make sure they haven't burned down the house or other typical things boys did.

"You must have known that I would be home soon, because you made me sweets." I said with a smile as the two continued to clutch onto my body.

"Yeah, Lord of all sparks, zapped by to let us know that he had caught your scent before zapping away…not that we were worried or anything." Ruben said with a scoff before walking out of the kitchen as I continued to hold Alec as he had yet to remove his tight grip from me.

"Lord of all sparks?" I asked having a feeling I knew who they were talking about but I wanted to make sure.

"His most recent name for Laxus, but I bet he wouldn't say that to his face..." Alec said with a chuckle.

I held my amusement and shock from the boys, although Laxus and I weren't enemies I certainly didn't think he thought me important enough to check on the twins…I made a mental note to give him my thanks the next time I seen him.

When I smelt saltwater in the air I sighed. "Come now Alec, there's no need to cry."

"I don't like it when you're gone for so long on dangerous jobs, Ruby won't admit it out loud but he feels the same way." He said softly and I sighed pulling back to look him in the same ocean blue eyes he shared with his brother.

I brushed my thumb across his red and puffy eyes mentally chuckling at the snot that was coming out of his nose.

"I know you boys worry, but I promise Alec, I'll never leave you or Ruby." I promised and he nodded his head and I hugged him again. "Now Ruby come out because I know you were listening."

"I was not!" The boy huffed walking back into the kitchen.

I shot him a look. "Did you forget that I can not only smell you but can hear your heartbeat?"

He scoffed his cheeks turning pink. "I wasn't eavesdropping…and when you say it like that you sound like a creeper."

I rolled my eyes at the creeper comment. "Sure you weren't."

He growled but didn't stop me when I pulled him into another hug.

"Sooo….I want chocolate." I said looking between the two.

Alec laughed before smiling while Ruby scoffed before smirking.

"Where is Nyx at?" Alec asked after walking behind the kitchen counter only to toss me a cupcake that I caught with my mouth. Yes…I was skilled indeed…

"Sleeping in the living room where else would she be?" Ruby asked walking into the living room himself.

"He's right Alec you should have known better." I snickered as I walked into the living room after them.

I watched the boys gently pet Nyx's fur. I lounged my body on the couch briefly closing my eyes relaxing as I breathed in the scents of my little family.

"Ursa…."

I opened one of my eyes and tilted my head to see both Alec and Ruby looking at me.

"When are you going on your next job?" Alec asked softly.

"I told gramps tomorrow, but, maybe I'll wait another day." I said and they both shared a sad look.

I sighed standing up. "How about we go play ice hockey?"

The boys eyes lit up as they both spoke at the same time. "Yeah that'll be awesome!"

"Good." I said with a soft hum. "You guys go throw on a coat I don't want you getting sick because of me."

Ruby scoffed. "Yeah, because we're not used to freezing temperatures with you by now."

"Ahh I've missed your sarcasm sooooo much Ruby." I cooed with my eyes still closed.

"Stop calling me such a girly name!" He growled.

I chuckled. "Never."

"If your so excited to be home, why are you always gone on jobs?" Alec asked.

I smirked. They were still young, they didn't understand that money didn't grow on trees and that all the nice things I got them came with a cost…in jewels.

"When you're older you'll understand." I said making them both scoff.

I smiled. "How about one day, if I find a super easy job, I'll take you guys with me?"

My eyes snapped open when I felt one of them jump on me.

"Really?!" Alec asked from my side.

"Do you really mean that!" Ruby asked leaning very close to my face. I rolled my eyes ever the dramatic one.

"Yes, but as long as it's not dangerous ok." I answered and they nodded.

Ruby jumped off of me high fiving his brother as I stood up from the couch.

I watched as they grabbed their hockey gear animatedly taking about our future job and how they couldn't what to slay whatever creature their minds could come up with.

I sighed when they started swinging their hockey sticks like swords and wondered if I made the right decision when I promised to bring them along with me on a job.


End file.
